Bloody Lies Never Heal Open Wounds
by HisBloodSoaksmySoul
Summary: Takuma has been gone ever since the rido incident 7years at CrossAcademy.Zero has a new lover that treats him with to much love,and he knew Zero since high school.When Cross invite Kaname and friends to a GarduateReunion,New secrets come,New Enemies meet


**Hello people it's SoulSoak :^), listen up! I don't own any Vampire Knight Characters, only mine, Its completely OOC, and**

**Zero: **but wait doesn't dat make things much simpler

**Soul: **yes zero it does now go back to your neko bed

**Taku:** aww, and wear your neko ears

**Kaname: **(shakes head in shame) anywho, Soul doesn't own squat so please enjoy and ignore da morons

**Soul: **T^T Kana-san why you got to be soo mean.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Lies<strong>

~Zero's P.O.V~

I looked around my apartment for my cell phone. It's been ringing for hours non-stop. 'Why did Taku-chan even hide it from me?' My head is starting to hurt from the annoying ring. I flipped over the last chair in my room and still nowhere in sight.

"I swear Taku when you get home I'm going to devour you soul." I mumbled walking into the living room.

~Kaname's P.O.V~

There was a knock at my door. That scent was no other than Shiki's. It's unusual for him to come to my study this late in the morning.

"Come in Shiki." I spoke calmly. He walked in with a rather sad expression. It was kind of weird since he always had a bored one.

"What's wrong Shiki? You seem rather sad and mournful." I asked. He looked in my eyes and I could sense the depression he was going through. I dropped my pen, stopping my work, to give my cousin my full attention. I sat up to show him that I was listening.

"Kaname," he started, "It's been 7 years since the war with my father, and 7 years since Takuma has been gone." I could see the tears start to build in his eyes. "I miss Kaname, he was my best friend, and I loved him." Tears flowed down his face, sobs slipped from his lips. I went to my cousin's side and tightly embraced him. He grabbed onto my shirt. I've seen Shiki this depressed in my entire life. It was like he would always hold it in, and Takuma was the only one who could really tell if something was wrong with.

His sobs started to grow louder and louder. Petting his head I tried my best to whisper comforting words to him.

"Shiki, I know you miss him, I miss him too. We were friends since childhood." I felt my own tears start to build. I tried to hide them with my usual façade. He seemed to calm down only a little bit. He looked up into my eyes and rested his head back on my chest.

Seeing my always emotionless cousin made me worry on how this would impact him. He seemed fine for 7 years, but I guess his body couldn't handle it anymore. Tilting his head up with my forefinger, I looked deep in his eyes.

"Shiki please stop crying. Everyone misses his enthusiastic behavior. Even Aidou-chan. One of these days, he's going to show up at your door." I said with much confidence. He still seemed a little bit shaken. Shiki sobs started to grow smaller and smaller. Maybe he realizes it might happen.

"You really think so Kaname?" he asks.

"Yes Shiki. I really do think so." He rubbed the tears of his face and turned to leave. When he made to the door, I noticed he gave me one last glance before leaving. As I made my way back to my desk, I felt a tear escape from my hold. 'Damn it Kaname! You are a pureblood prince, you shall not cry like some distressed human!' I thought as I quickly wiped away.

~Unknown P.O.V~

I really hope Zero doesn't find his phone, or I'm really going to die. He knows I'm doing this because I love him. Walking into the flower shop, I noticed that Charlene was working today.

"Well, if it isn't Taku-chan. What will it be today Taku-chan, Zero won't talk to you this week?" she had her trade-mark smile.

"Um…" I started, "not really Charls. It's Zero's birthday today and I want him to relax. This morning I hid his phone from him so he doesn't have to worry about work. So he"

"Taku you know that will only aggravate him even more so."

"I know, but he's been really tired. I asked the HA to give him 8 weeks off for his birthday, they agreed to only 3 weeks but that's still, you know, good." I tried my best to make her see my plan of comfort for my Zero-neko. She narrowed her eyes but then smiled at me. "Well, you better make sure he doesn't get too much relaxation in those 3 weeks, not what happened last time." She gave a deep fearful shudder.

"Well can I have those lilac and blue roses, please?" I put on my best puppy face. She started to resist, but slowly and surely she was losing this fight.

"OKAY, okay fine! Tell him I said hi."

"Kay!" Running to catch the bus, I made sure my beloved's flowers did not falter. 'Oh, please great kami-sama, please make sure Zero doesn't find his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it probably is a lot of confusion but yea its mi first time!<strong>

**Zero: **I thought Taku was

**Soul: **NOT THAT FIRST MORON. AND WAT R U EVEN TALKIN ABOUT

**Kaname: **probably nothin meaning he makes no sense

**Taku: **please rate and comment! Zero stop biting Kaname on the arm!


End file.
